1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stand device, especially to a stand device for a camera.
2. Related Art
As the technology has developed, camera image dot per inch (DPI) continues to rise, and the angle of view is becoming wider. Accordingly, when the camera is adapted to a wall, a stand device is required to fix the camera on the wall. If the camera device is high quality, the stand device should also be high quality, to better support the camera device, so as to enable better image capturing. A traditional stand device for a camera uses a rotating shaft and a pivot to move rotationally and fix a position. However, when the moving angle is very small, it is very easy to lose the accuracy of the fixed position for capturing the image, because gravity may cause movement when the mounting of the camera to the stand device is not fixed immediately after adjusting. In addition, the traditional stand device requires a user to lock the camera onto the base of the stand device, which the user may feel is inconvenient.
It is therefore necessary to have an improved stand device for the users to have an accuracy fix position quickly without sliding when mounting the camera onto the stand device. Accordingly, the ordinary skilled person in this field would like to improve the mounting's accuracy fix position problem.